


Growing Up

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Series: Letters to Haru [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Please read this in landscape mode so you get the most accurate line breaks possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovely pumpkins!  
> It's Chinese New Year so here's my red packet to you :) I hope you'll be showered with love and blessing no matter where you are in the world.
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has been reading and kudo-ing and commenting, it really makes my day so much better especially when I get the notification in math lectures :P 
> 
> P.S. Just a note, I'm writing this in character, so not every work will have a nice poetic ending cos I'm picturing Makoto just letting his thoughts and feelings out

**Dear Haru,**

My mum was telling me after you left that you’ve grown up.  
(And I couldn’t help but preen with pride, I have no idea  
what’s going on with myself but) 

Some people say being more open is naïve,  
childish  
quite the opposite of maturity, that a real man keeps everything inside  
but Haru,  
I see you obediently slurping ramen soup from air for the twins,  
when one is on your knee and another tying ribbons around your ankles 

Growing up means  
(I seem to be using this word beautiful around you all the time)  
seeing your heart wide open, if only for that little while  
shining in your smiles, your little laughs 

I think the twins have learnt to be gentle with you too. 

Growing up shows in better soup after school  
more instances of multi-tasking without the mackerel burning,  
less angles to your frowns, 

better paintings of water,  
actually striking up a conversation with the clerk when they ask you about your day while wrapping up the paints 

Starting to learn how excuses are used  
(especially when it comes to the question of new swimsuits)  
but not really getting it  
which results in you looking away more, but I see hidden lights in your eyes  
and the pink in the tips of your ears. 

Growing up is piano music being put on when we do math homework,  
when I hear you humming sub-consciously or your foot tapping,  
it’s seeing you move so naturally  
even out of water. 

Growing up means getting used to the new lengths of our legs;  
it means your collected movements without that gangly apprehension. 

You look me more in the eye when I say embarrassing things,  
you take my hands away from my face when I’m trying to hide  
you’ve started telling me when you don’t want something  
before I do it.


End file.
